


It Seems Personal

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an idiot, Bubbles is just lonely, F/F, Kara is super nice, Maggie is not a sociopath, Missing Scene, Sanvers - Freeform, Sorry there is no Cat Grant in this one, SuperSisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: This one shot takes place after S2E7, but before E8. Consider this the missing scene after everyone left Kara's loft. Alex admits to making plans to see Maggie the next night at the bar and Kara is excited that it means they're going to date. Alex spills Maggie's breakup story and Kara points out that much of what the ex-gf said about Maggie, could also be said about Alex. Alex decides to test Maggie the next night for sociopathic behavior... Kara needs rescued at the bar instead. Sanvers wins out!





	

"I just don't understand why she came by here tonight," Alex says as she and Kara sit together on the couch after everyone left.

"So you think that she's changed her mind?" Kara asks hopefully.

"I think that it's possible that her last relationship really messed her up. I mean, I can just imagine how I'd feel if someone said that I was hard-headed and insensitive," Alex remarks.

"You are though," Kara retorts.

"I can be, but she also said that Maggie was obsessed with work and a borderline sociopath," Alex adds.

"Uh, you are pretty obsessed with your job, but to say that you're a sociopath, that would be harsh," Kara admits with a smile.

"Thanks," Alex replies smacking Kara in the arm.

"Look, I'm sure to a regular person the things that we do are disturbing," Alex confesses. "But I know that Maggie is not a sociopath, maybe I should try to prove it to her."

"How would you do that?" Kara asks.

"I know exactly how to do it," Alex replies, pleased with herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Alex and Kara walk into the alien bar together. Kara is unsure of what Alex has planned, but she's agreed to do it. Alex gets her a coke and sets her down at a booth, reminding her one more time of what she's supposed to do before heading over to the bar to get a beer and wait for Maggie.

"Hey Danvers," Maggie says brightly when she approaches her at the bar. "It's really good to see you," she adds moving in to give her a light embrace.

Alex closes her eyes, she didn't expect that warm of a greeting, that's new she thinks to herself.

"Uh, yeah good to see you too Maggie," she answers and mentally kicks herself for using her first name.

"You ready for another one?" Maggie asks signaling the bartender for two beers.

"Yeah, why not," Alex replies covertly looking over at her sister, who has now been joined by Bubbles.

"Hey, is that your sister with Bubbles?" Maggie asks following Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, wait here. I should go rescue her or she'll end up spending the whole night being nice to her," Alex groans.

"Wait, I've got this," Maggie offers and calls the bartender over. Whispers something into her ear and they both share a smile.

The bartender heads over to the booth and hands Bubbles a drink and then points over behind Maggie and Alex to another alien at the dart board. Bubbles excuses herself from Kara and heads over to talk to the alien who she thinks bought her a drink.

"Smooth Sawyer, but she's just going to go back to Kara's table," Alex points out.

"No she won't, because Kara's going to come play pool with us," Maggie replies, heading over to ask Kara to join them.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispers once Maggie steps up to get another round of beers.

"No it's fine. Because it was her idea to save you from Bubbles, she's not a sociopath," Alex points out.

"You think that it was okay to tell Bubbles that someone bought her a drink when they didn't?" Kara questions trying to keep her voice low.

"It was harmless," Alex counters, glancing around to check on Bubbles. "Unless you wanted to talk to her all night?"

"I am one of the few people in here who speak her language," Kara points out.

"Wait, you can talk to Bubbles?" Maggie asks coming up behind them and setting the beers on the table.

"Uh, well not exactly," Kara hesitates.

"Kara's always been really good with languages and she thinks that she's figured it out, but who knows. I mean, how could she speak some random alien language," Alex blurts out quickly.

Maggie looks from one sister to the other. "That's what you're going with?" She asks.

The two sisters shrug and each take a sip of their beers, hoping that she'll let it go.

But the detective has another idea. "Okay, so let's address the elephant in the room. You're a Kryptonian and that's why you can speak probably to every alien in this bar," Maggie points out.

"Well, my linguistic abilities aren't limited to alien languages," Kara counters.

"Kara!" Alex says punching her on the arm.

"She already knows Alex," Kara hisses at her.

"I'm a detective Danvers, did you really think a ponytail and glasses were enough to hide the fact that Supergirl and your sister are the same person?" Maggie teases.

"Most people don't see her like that," Alex says flustered.

"Most people are idiots," Maggie retorts. "I knew for sure when I saw you here the other night," she adds.

"Really, we were just hanging out?" Kara answers.

"You guys were just hanging out, but when I came up and Alex introduced us. You stared me down like Supergirl did the first time she worked a case with us. It was the same protective puppy look that you have on your face right now," Maggie teases.

"I do not have a protective puppy look," Kara protests, as Alex bursts out laughing, making Maggie laugh even harder.

"Oh god, Kara you totally do," Alex barely manages to say as she continues to laugh so hard that she's also crying.

Annoyed at them both, Kara finishes her beer. "I'm leaving. Obviously, you are not a sociopath if you like puppies," she blurts out, then realizing what she just said, she clinches her eyes closed. "Sorry Alex!" She adds before rushing off.

The laughter stops abruptly and Maggie turns to Alex.

"You told your sister that you thought that I was a sociopath?" She asks incredulously.

"No, I only said that your last girlfriend called you one, but I knew that you weren't," Alex declares nervously shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Hmm," Maggie retorts pursing her lips to consider this whole situation.

Alex rocks back on her heels nervously, before she adds. "Okay, so I may have told Kara everything that you told me about your break up and she was pointing out that many of those things could also be said about me. I am hard-headed and can be insensitive also; and obsessed about my job, well just to the point of not even having a social life," she rambles.

"You're blaming your lack of a social life on your job, Danvers?" Maggie questions.

"Uh, well it contributes," she replies not sure where Maggie is going with the question.

"I think it's more that you suck at relating to people," the detective teases. "Why didn't you just ask me what I did that made her think I was a sociopath?" Maggie asks moving closer to the taller woman.

"I, well, I didn't think it was any of my business. It seems personal," Alex says backing up a bit.

"It seems personal," Maggie repeats. "I thought that you wanted to get personal with me?" She asks still moving in closer until Alex backs into the wall and has to stop.

"I'm fresh off the boat, I didn't think you wanted to get personal... I didn't mean anything by it, we were just talking and well, it was stupid and it didn't even work, because Bubbles but then you, and that was nice, so it..."

Alex can't seem to stop herself from blathering like an idiot.

Maggie rolls her eyes and leans in to whisper in her ear, "If you'll shut up, I'll kiss you.''

Alex immediately stops talking and Maggie reaches up slides her hands behind her neck and pulls her down into a searing kiss, which immediately is deepened when Alex places her hands on her waist and pulls her closer.

"Wow," Maggie says when they break the kiss.

"We should maybe, I mean definitely get out of here," Alex blurts out grabbing Maggie's hand.

"Have I mentioned how much we have in common?" Maggie asks slyly before grabbing her jacket off her chair.


End file.
